The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to machines for sewing woven or non-woven materials.
Some traditional heavy-duty sewing machines, such as those used primarily for sewing of assembly of relatively thin, lightweight materials such as nylon, cloth or canvas fabric, typically include a walking foot with pendulum motion needle drive systems. When used for sewing heavier or thicker materials such as leather, a top stitch formed by the machine changes with thickness of the material due to the pendulum motion, which is undesirable.
Other types of machines, hook and awl stitchers are often used for sewing of leather items, such as saddlery and heavy harnesses. These machines are limited to heavy leather stitching, however, as the hook will catch on thread of fabric materials, and will cause bunching of even lightweight leathers. Hook and awl stitchers are complex and difficult to use. Thus there remains a need for a sewing machine that can sew woven or non-woven materials that are less compliant than woven fabrics, especially one that is easily portable and usable by a hobbyist or a professional.